


Stars and Sea, Episode 1

by Siriusstuff



Series: Stars and Sea [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, astronomy buff Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-04-03 17:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21489157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 11/13/19: “penny, bucket, infinite”The latest sterekdrabbles challenge words had me stumped until I decided to work them into a series. So here begins another mini-series within a series, in which Stiles and Derek go on a stargazers sea cruise.Yay! Another drabble series in progress!The Magellanic Clouds, for the non-astronomer geeks (I am an astronomer geek) are the names of two dwarf galaxy neighbors of the Milky Way, the galaxy we reside in. They are visible only from the southern hemisphere of Earth.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Stars and Sea [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548898
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	Stars and Sea, Episode 1

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 11/13/19: “penny, bucket, infinite”
> 
> The latest sterekdrabbles challenge words had me stumped until I decided to work them into a series. So here begins another mini-series within a series, in which Stiles and Derek go on a stargazers sea cruise.
> 
> Yay! Another drabble series in progress!
> 
> The Magellanic Clouds, for the non-astronomer geeks (I am an astronomer geek) are the names of two dwarf galaxy neighbors of the Milky Way, the galaxy we reside in. They are visible only from the southern hemisphere of Earth.

High on Derek's bucket list was taking an astronomer’s cruise south of the equator, to gaze into infinite space at constellations and celestial objects he'd never seen before.

Such a venture cost a pretty penny, Stiles knew, but what the hell. They didn't have kids, not so far at least, so there was plenty of cash for extravagances. Just the idea of sharing a little cabin with his husband had Stiles already thinking _sexy times_! They needed a vacation anyway.

More than anything, the look on Derek's face talking about the Magellanic Clouds struck Stiles as worth whatever the price.

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued in Stars and Sea, Episode 2


End file.
